


The Chronicles of the Amaranthine Knight

by Lady_Melora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV 1.0, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV 1.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melora/pseuds/Lady_Melora
Summary: Amaranthine(adj.) undying, immortal; eternally beautiful(adj.) a deep purple-redMara LeMay's path towards the Warrior of Light started at the age of 11, unknown to her of the trials that awaited her, her loved ones and friends.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This starts pre Final Fantasy XIV 1.0 and will eventually go into Realm Reborn and is an alternate universe. There will be additional tags added as the story advances. This story line will be first attempt to include fluff porn. There is also going to be a chapter with an attempted rape and the PTSD that follows. I will mark those chapters as such once I get to them. 
> 
> This is where is where my mind has been instead of focusing on my Whispers of Hope series. Stupid brain.....
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj

It was a warm Coerthas summer day and the air is heavy with pine, moss and summer blossoms. Three boys hid behind a large boulder while they spied on a girl with long black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail with a red ribbon, lunging with a long stick at what they assumed to be an imaginary beast. She had fashioned her dress into pants by using a sash that gathered it up between her legs and tied it around her waist to hold it in place. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before proceeding to repeat the steps that she had just finished.

"What do you think she's doing?" A boy with short raven black hair and sky blue eyes asked his two friends that were on either side of him.

"Looks like she's practicing with a stick?" The gray hair boy responded with a smile, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"If she is, her form is all wrong." said the third boy with white shoulder length hair. He turned around and slid down the boulder to sit on the ground with a huff and reached for the pack sitting next to him. Reaching in, he produced an apple and held it up to his friend. "Aymeric, let's eat and then move on."

Aymeric looked down at his friend Estinien and then slid down to sit next to him, taking the apple. The two then looked up at Haurchefant. "Are you going to come down and eat or just continue to ogle at her?" Aymeric asked.

"I think I know her.. or at least I've seen her before." he said without taking his eyes away from her.

Estinien snorted and tossed an apple at Haurchefant hoping to catch him off guard but the boy caught it without even looking. Estinien sighed at not being able to catch his friend off guard again.

Haurchefant slid down to sit with the other two as they ate their apples, sitting in silence and grinning whenever they heard the girl grunting or talk herself through a pretend battle.

They were about done when they heard adults shouting out a name. The three were looking at each other when the girl that they had been watching and listening too, slid down on top of them. "Oh shite!" she squeaked out, her foot hit Estinien's head as she tried to correct her slide to avoid the three boys. Estinien was about to start yelling at her as he rubbed his head, but before he could she had scrambled to cover his mouth with one hand and put a finger to her lips singling to them to be quite with the other.

"Miss Mara? We know you are out here! Come out this instance!" a woman yelled.

They watched the girl's face clinch in frustration. Estinien licked the hand that covered his mouth. He smirked when she gave him a look of disgust and immediately removed her hand from his mouth. Wiping her hand on her dress, she moved to glance over the boulder and then squatted back down with the boys. 

"Miss LeMay?" a man's voice yelled.

She untied the red ribbon holding her hair up and shook it out, retying the ribbon into a band that allowed her hair to be loose but pulled away from her face. She then untied the sash that had formed her dress into pants to allow her dress to hang properly. Her cerulean blue eyes glanced at the boys as they just sat there staring with the two closest to her looking away when they saw her looking at them, blushing. The third kept watching and was smiling at her. She smirked at them as she placed the sash over her right shoulder and then pined it at her hip with a broach that she pulled from a pocket.

The voices were getting closer and Mara let out a string of curses under her breath. This caused the boys to start laughing and in return Mara shushing them. 

"Miss Mara! Wait until your father hears about this!"

Mara reached for some nearby wildflowers and picked them. She stood up and smoothed out her dress in an attempt to remove wrinkles and the dirt acquired on her slide over the boulder. Throwing her shoulders back making her self stand tall as she had been taught, she eyed the boys again.

"Stop your screeching for I am safe." Mara yelled as she walked around the boulder that had hidden them. "These young gentlemen have seen to my safety." She had one hand behind her back and was singling to them to come out. Haurchefant was the first to come out with the other two following.

The two adults approached them looking relived. "Miss Mara, come away this instance. What would your mother say..."

"I remind you that my mother is no longer here." Mara spat. 

The older woman eyed the three boys standing behind her charge. Clasping her hands together and raising her noise to stare down at the girl, "Miss Mara you are of age that you need to think of your virtue." Mara's nostrils flared at what she was hearing, "And if word got out that you have been with these..."

Mara had enough of being lectured and then for her Governess to imply the three behind her would accost her went to far. She knew who the three were as she has seen them go though Camp Dragonhead in the past. Anger ebbing into her voice she spoke low and calmly, "Are you now claiming that these young gentlemen would take my virtue? Do you not know who they are? You are on the verge of crossing a line that should not be crossed." The woman didn't flinch at the warning.

"I do know who they are and..."

"Enough of this!" Mara ordered, "You will not speak poorly or of any idiotic rumors of my friends. If you continue to do so I will ask my father to dismiss you for blasphemy of our Count's son and that of Viscount de Borel's son. I also forbid you to ever speak of my virtue again for you should worry about your own." The woman before her gasped and her face went red with anger and embarrassment, "I see and hear more than you think." Mara added. The woman pierced her lips into a thin line and raised a hand to slap Mara.

The knight that stood next to the Governess, stopped the woman in mid swing by her wrist. "Madam, you are not to lay a hand on Miss Mara when she speaks true. The boys are the sons of the Houses we are a part of and one of which your pay comes from." Mara looked at the older man thankful that it was Ser Claude Brame, her mentor. He released the woman's wrist and turned to look at Mara. "Miss LeMay, she only has your best interest in mind however misplaced it is." He turned to address the three boys, "I thank thee for escorting Miss LeMay." he bowed to them and then held his arm out singling her to walk with them. 

Mara turned to look at the boys and curtsied, "Thank you for seeing to my safety and please accept my apologies at the behavior of my governess."

Haurchefant was all smiles throughout the exchange while Estinien stood with his arms crossed looking annoyed. Aymeric stepped forward and bowed to Mara, "No offence taken Miss LeMay and it was our pleasure to be your escort today. Until next time."

Mara smiled and then turned to leave with the two that sought her out. The three boys watched as they headed back in the direction of Camp Dragonhead.

"By the Fury, I think I'm in love.." Haurchefant said as he continued to watch the Elezen girl walk away with her head held high.

"You always say that." Estinien stated as he turned back to his lunch.

"I am at a disadvantage Haurchefant, who is she?" Aymeric asked as he too turned back to their meal.

"She my friends, is Mara LeMay, daughter to Ser Jean LeMay. He's one my father's captains at Camp Dragonhead and a close friend." He turned to his friends. "I've only seen her from the distance, the first time at father's party five moons ago. I was told that it was her first party and her mother strutted her around to the mothers of eligible men, including my dear step-mother. The next time I saw her was at her mother's funeral a moon ago." Haurchefant accepted a stick of jerky meat as he sat down. "Now as I think back, I do believe that I've seen her training with the knight that was with her governess but that was at least two summers ago. I was with father when he had his monthly visit at Camp Dragonhead and I spied the two just outside the walls sparring."

"Aren't the two of you at least a little upset that she had you lie about being her escort and friends?" Estinien asked.

Aymeric placed a hand on Estinien's shoulder, "Come now, haven't we all lied for each other? Besides, we'll just have to remedy that. Why don't we ask her on future outings and we can teach her fighting skills?" this caused Estinien to choke on some of the jerky and made Haurchefant laugh.

"Seven hells Aymeric! You want to escort a girl around and teach her how to fight?" Estinien asked.

"Estinien, she stood up for us. She is clearly a girl that is desperate to get away from her duties just as we are. She is a damsel in distress and we are to rescue her." Haurchefant dramatically replied, with his arms sweeping wide, causing Aymeric to about spit out the water he was drinking from the skin, laughing.

"By the Fury, don't let her hear you say that! She may punch you in the eye!" Aymeric exclaimed.

***************************

Mara sat outside of her father's study listening to her latest governess and father arguing. Ser Claude Brame stood next to her, making sure she didn't run off again. "I messed up didn't I Uncle?"

The older knight sighed and looked down at her, "Aye, that you did."

"She just made me so mad when she talked about my virtue and bringing up those rumors...."

"You know too much for a your age and you will make a good high lord's wife some day."

Mara flinched, "I don't want to be a wife. I want to be a knight or dragoon, like you and father. I want adventure..."

"Child, being a soldier is not an adventure. It is filled with danger and death. You are of a noble family and the only child.... it is your place to marry into another noble family."

"Fine, I'll marry Haurchefant or Aymeric, they seem nice." her decree made Ser Claud laugh. Mara sighed, "Who would want to marry me anyways?"

"That my child is why your parents had hired a governess, to help you become a lady." 

Mara scowled, "If I was only born a son..." the door to her father's study opened with a snap.

"Consider this my resignation!" the woman sneered and marched past Mara and Ser Claud.

"Mara.... come here." her father called out from his study. Mara slowly walked into his study with her head down. "Sit down."

Claude was about leave the two to talk, "Claude, I want you to stay as you were a witness." Claude nodded as he closed the door. He then took a position by the window.

Her father sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mara was about to speak when he held up his hand and stopped her, "Do you know that she was the last Governess in Ishgard that would come here to teach you? You have gone through five Governesses in the last two years. It was your mother's hope that you will be married into one of the high houses when you come of age. You realize that with your mother gone, you are now lady of the house? You have responsibilities now and you can't be running off into the wilderness to play. And what is this I hear of you being found with three boys with your dress being disheveled?"

Mara snapped her head up at her father and was out of the chair, slamming her hands down on his desk. "Nothing happened father! I swear it! I was practicing sword stances when I heard her calling for me. I went to hide and stumbled on Aymeric, Haurchefant and their friend Estinien eating behind a boulder."

Jean looked at Claude with a raised eyebrow in question. Claude cleared his throat, "She speaks true. I spied her practicing and saw the boys watching from a nearby boulder. Although she lied about them escorting her, she did defend them when the governess brought up the rumors that surround the boys." 

Jean clenched his hands and sat back in his chair, looking at his daughter. "She also said that you questioned her... virtue... and that is why she's leaving."

"I saw her meet up with one of the guards in one of the closets, rutting like sheep in mating season." she told them matter-of-factly.

The two men coughed and blushed with embarrassment, "Why were you following her?"

"She was late for my lesson so I went looking for her." Mara responded while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Oh my wild child, what am I to do with you?"

Mara leaned forward again, "Let me learn the sword and lance, I want to be a knight and help keep Ishgard safe from the dragons! I don't want to learn how to manage a household or be a wife. Please father?" she pleaded.

Jean sighed, "Go to your chambers and I'll come and speak with you once I've reached a decision." 

"Yes sir." she sighed as she turned to go.

Once the door was closed, Jean looked towards Claud for some kind of support. Holding up his hands, "She is your daughter my friend, if she were mine I would be honored to have her follow in my footsteps but I am also not of a noble house."

"And yet she has some how managed to wrap you around her pinky. You dote on her as I should."

"Since she was a babe and I have no shame in saying it. She adores you Jean but remember she is only eleven. Yes, she is coming up on marrying age but why not wait to marry her off until she is older? Maybe by then she will think of only boys and marriage." he paused and looked at his life long friend, "She isn't like Eloise. Yes she may look like her but she won't be content to sit by the fireside embroidering kerchiefs and pillows while talking of the latest fashions with other women. She has to much of you in her. She's sharp and a quick learner. She's eager to learn new things and has read most if not all the books in the library. Perhaps see if she can be taken on as a ward with the Fortemps?" 

"I should have had them live in Ishgard and not here with myself and the soldiers." Jean lamented, "I'm not sure if the Countess would agree. Besides, Mara is too wild for the Countess, she would have fits the moment Mara showed up with mud on her dress."

The two men sat in silence, thinking. "Jean, what about the Haillenartes or the Borels? They're align with House Fortemps and she did say that if she is to be married she would marry the young lord or the boy Haurchefant if she is to marry."

"Did she now?" Jean chuckled, "I'll speak with Edmont and see what he has to say over the matter. I need to thank him for all that he has done for us after Eloise died."


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With much ado, Mara becomes a ward to House Borel.

Jean sat across from Edmont holding a glass of amber whisky, swirling it before taking a sip. His thoughts wondered to Mara and just how was he going to speak to his old friend about her.

"You're stewing Jean.. What is troubling you my friend?" Edmont asked.

Jean sighed and finished the drink in his hand before looking at Edmont. "Ever the observant one." he chuckled and sighed, "It's Mara.. I just don't know what to do with her." He stood up and started pacing.

"I take it that the governess is no longer in your employ?" Edmont asked with a smirk.

Jean stopped and turned to look at Edmont with surprise, "How? Haurchefant?"

Edmont chuckled and nodded. "He came home and told me a tail of a girl that is need of rescuing from an evil governess. He is ever one to exaggerate a story. However, he did tell that she stood up for him and Aymeric and her reminding the governess to be aware of her own virtue. I want to thank her for her loyalty." 

Jean sat back down and ran his hand over his face into his hair with frustration. "That is not my doing.. I don't even know where she would have picked up that information. Concerning the governess... Mara witnessed a.. meeting between the woman and one of the soldiers in a closet." Edmont started laughing, "I am out of my element with her Edmont. I can handle soldiers, dragons and whatever else, but her... no." Jean sighed, "I'm hoping that she can become a ward.... that you can.. suggest something?" he pleaded to his friend.

Edmont laughed some more, "I do not envy you my friend. Of what I know of your daughter, she and the Countess would bring down the manor butting heads. My wife wanting a daughter to dote on and make an image of her and your daughter running from her lessons to practice swords with the boys." He sat back and looked at the defeated look on Jean's face. "However, I will consult with the Countess and see what she says."

"Thank you Edmont."

********************

Edmont sat at the head of the table with his wife at that other end and the boys between having their evening meal. He picked up his glass of wine and looked across the table. "Ser Jean was here today."

"Oh?" the countess answered before taking a bite of dinner and then picking up her wine, not looking at him.

"Yes.. he has asked for assistance with his daughter..."

The two older boys stopped eating and looked at their parents. "What a coincidence just this afternoon at the Ladies social, we were speaking of her. I have it on good authority that her governess quit and is telling all of the other governesses not not take her on. She had so much potential, a shame her mother died at such a influential age. Why, Countess de Durendire had the audacity to imply that the girl reflects poorly on the Foretemps. I had to remind the woman that the girl doesn't carry our name and she is of a lesser family. We have no need to worry." The countess popped a bite of dinner into her mouth as she finally looked at her husband matter-of-factly. "I imagine that Sir Jean will want to marry her off as soon as possible. He'll be lucky if any of the lesser families will take her. At this point, she would be better suited to marry one of the soldiers." She said under her breath but loud enough for all to hear.

Haurchefant lost his appetite. He was about to tell his father that he would marry Mara when he saw the rise of anger in man's face, the look was one that he knew to not say anything. 

"May I remind you, that Ser Jean saved my life and that we have fought together? I would have him be Commander at Camp Dragonhead but he keeps refusing saying he can better serve me not tied to a desk." he paused, looking at his wife, "I am of mind to take her on as a ward." The woman across from him choked on her meal, raising a hand to stop her from speaking he went on, "However, I want peace in my house and it is clear that you are not up to the challenge of taking young Mara as a ward. I see that she will be better suited with someone that doesn't gossip about eleven year old girls who witness their governess having relations with a soldier in a broom closet instead of being with her charge for lessons." His voice was raised, on the edge of shouting. Haurchefant's eyes went wide and his brothers also stopped to look at their parents. His step-mother turned red and tried hiding it with drinking her wine and then waving for it to be refilled.

Drinking the refilled glass to empty, she sat it down and looked at her husband. "If it is a ward that you want to make her, I suggest speaking with Vis-countess de Borel, as she spoke fondly of the girl." she responded. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a headache coming on."

Edmont waited until she was at the entry of the dinning room, "Oh dear? I think that since you are the Countess and you do have the best interests of the women that are under the care of House Foretemps, shouldn't it be you to speak with Vis-countess de Borel?" He didn't even look at her as he went to take a bite of his dinner, pausing he added, "I also do hope that you will not contribute any more gossip concerning those that fall under House Fortemps and any houses that align themselves with us."

Not looking at him, "Why my dear I wouldn't dream of shaming the family. Boys... finish you meal." 

********************

Haurchefant was sprinting to Aymeric's house eager to tell him what had happened. It was the first time that he actually saw his father stand up to his step-mother in front of him. Their marriage was one of convenience, there wasn't any love between the two and he certainly didn't love her. He does everything that he can to avoid her, managing to usually see her at supper and that was due to his father's rule that the whole family eats together for supper. 

Running into the house via the kitchen door, he nearly runs into the cook whom was taking a warm berry pie from the pie cabinet.

"Master Haurchefant! What have I told..."

"Sorry! I have important news for Aymeric!" He dashes around the woman.

"The young master is having his.. Master Haurch..." she shouted after him. He didn't wait to hear what else she had to say.  
He finds his friend, his mother and the butler having supper. He dropped into an empty spot while the three of them stopped eating and looked at him. "Marmee... Aymeric!" he was catching his breath. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Haurchefant, catch your breath. It can't be that dire that it can't wait. Have you eaten?" The vis-countess asked.

"Yes ma'am." he answered. The cook came in with a tray of sliced pie for each of them. Haurchefant licked his lips as he eyed the slices.

"Don't you worry Master Haurchefant, I've cut one for you too." the older woman chuckled as she handed him a plate.

"Thank you ma'am!"

Aymeric laughed as he took the plate that was offered to him. After a moment of everyone enjoying the berry pie and allowing Haurchefant to calm down, the vis-countess sat her fork down and looked at the boy that sat across from her.

"Now Haurchefant, what is so important that made you rush over." she asked.

He swallowed and looked at her, "My father has told my step-mother to speak with you about taking Mara LeMay as a ward." Her eyebrows raised with surprised and Aymeric fumbled his fork at the news. "Please say that you will help her!" he begged.

Aymeric looked at his mother, seeing her smile and then back to his friend. "Wha..what?" he asked.

Haurchefant swallowed another bite before responding. "The way my parents tell it, her governess quit. Mara's father came and spoke with my father today asking for assistance. I guess there isn't a governess left in Ishgard that wants the job. At least that's what my step-mother said."

"Was it because of what she said to her when..." Aymeric was asking. 

Haurchefant nodded, "Father said it was because she caught her governess and a soldier in a clos..."

Clearing her throat and interrupting, "Boys, that's enough talk of that. Of course I will do what I can." a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I will await the visit from Countess de Fortemps. Now, if you boys will help and clear the table."

"Yes ma'am." the two answered.

The two quickly cleared the table and ran up to Aymeric's room. 

Aymeric closed his bedroom door and turned to where Haurchefant sunk into a chair. "Why do I have a feeling that more was said?"

Haurchefant smiled at his friend, "There was. I've never seen Father that crossed with my Step-mother before. I know that they've had their fights but it was always behind closed doors. Anyroads..." he told Aymeric everything that his step-mother had said and how angry his father was. 

"I almost told father that I would marry her if it was that important. She's nice and stood up to her governess for us when she doesn't truly know us. Why?"

"That is something that I'm sure that we can ask her when she comes." Aymeric responded.

"What do you think she likes to do?"

"Beside swing a stick as a sword? I have no answer but I'm sure that Marmee has.." the house bell rung and the two glanced at each other. Both stood and went to the stairwell to see if they could hear who was calling. 

"Won't you come in Countess de Fortemps?" They heard Aymeric's mother ask. The two looked at each other with a smile and slowly moved down the stairs, making sure to remain unseen and took a seat on one of the steps.

"That won't be necessary. I just happen to be out for a stroll and found myself passing by. I just thought that while I was in this part of the city that I would call to ask a favor of your household." the woman responded.

"Of course! What may I help you with?"

"Well, as you may know, one of the lesser families of House Fortemps has a daughter that lost her mother a moon ago. The father has asked us to see about taking her on as a ward. Due to her young age and our house filled with boys, it may not look appropriate to those outside of the house."

Haurchefant clinched his fist and slightly rose to march down the steps. Aymeric placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head as a warning.

"I was hoping that you would take her on as a ward."

"Why I am honored that you would think of me for this task. Are you sure you wouldn't want to have one of the other three high houses take her in?"

"The other high houses have enough wards and the reason I thought of you was because you stood up for her earlier today."

"So it is young Mara LeMay that you are asking me to ward. I now understand why you're asking. She's going to need a lot of work and you are ever so busy." they heard the Viscountess state.

The boys stifled their laughs knowing that the countess is anything but busy.

"Exactly! So I take it that is a yes then?"

"I will and again I am honored. I will send word to Ser LeMay immediately. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come in for a cup of tea before returning home?"

"Oh no, no. I'll be off then and I'll be sure to inform my husband that you have agreed to take her as a ward. Well.. good evening."

"Good evening countess." 

The boys waited until they heard the door closed before standing to head down the stares. "Boys you can come down now." As Aymeric's mother stepped into the landing of the stairwell and looked up at them, causing them to blush at being caught.

"Haurchefant?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"It's getting dark, don't you need to be home?" she asked him in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am." he responded with an exasperated sigh. "I'll see you later Aymeric."

Aymeric smiled and nodded as Haurchefant left. 

********************

  
Mara placed the last of her books into a trunk as a knock was heard on her bedroom door, even with the door open. "Mara... Vis-countess de Borel would like to meet you." Her father moved to the side so that Mara could see the woman behind him.

"May I come in Mara?" she asked. Mara nodded and was confused why she would want to meet her in her room and not in the parlor. 

"I'll leave the two of you to talk and I'll show Aymeric around Camp Dragonhead." He smiled and gave Mara a wink. He had been telling her for the past five suns that she will like being in Ishgard and not at Camp Dragonhead. She would counter that she wouldn't be able to into the forest. Had asked if the birds could be heard singing in the city. She wouldn't be able to help the farmers and sheep ranchers with the crops and herds. She wouldn't have any friends. To that he would quip back that Haurchefant and Aymeric will be there and that he was sure she would make more friends.

The Vis-countess looked around the room and smiled. "Reminds me of my room when I was growing up." Her room had dried flowers hanging in bushels along one wall. She had also hung drawing and small paintings. A sewing basked sat unused next to her chair that sat next to the fireplace. Her bed had a quilt that was a patchwork of fabrics in greens, blues, purples and yellows. A harp sat next to the window that had a bench that ran the width of the window with a cushion in purple fabric on top. Lace curtains that seemed out of place hung from the window. "You play the harp?" The Vis-countess asked.

"Some, ma'am." 

"You can call me Marmee if you wish. That is what the boys call me." She stated as she sat down on the bed. "Did you make this quilt?"

"Only four blocks. The farmer's wife was working on it when I was there one day. I told her that I liked the colors and she asked if I wanted to help." Mara went over to show her the four blocks that she sewed together. "I didn't know that she was making it for me. Said that it was a thank you gift for me helping with their crops and playing with their children. My mother didn't like it and had me keep it in the trunk. Said it didn't match the room and that I could only use it in the winter. It's not very good." 

The Vis-countess looked at the four blocks and saw uneven stitching. "Sewing is not your favorite thing to do?" Mara shook her head as a light blush rose to her face. "Well, I think it gives it character and I like it."

Mara glanced up to the older woman. She wasn't what she was expecting. She had thought Aymeric's mother to be young, but the woman that sat there was older, had gray hair that was pinned up in braids. When she smiled, crow's-feet appaired at the corner of her silver eyes. "Can I take it with me?" Mara quietly asked.

"Of course dear! Here, let me help you fold it up for the trip." She stood. "We have lovely blankets but none are as pretty as this one and it happens to match the color of your room, a pastel lilac. But if you don't like that color, we can paint it what ever color you choose."

"Truly?" Mara asked with a small smile appearing.

"Truly." The two started to fold the quilt up. "Are the drawings yours? The flower ones are quite good."

"I just copied them from one of the flower books but the drawings of people and of the mountains I did on my own. I have a hard time lining up the faces correctly." Mara lamented.

"Well, is that everything that you want to take with you then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I think Mara, that you are going to have fun living with Aymeric and myself. I was thinking that your lessons could include art, music, cooking, public speaking, history and more. Your father told me that you wished to learn swordsmanship. When I was your age, I took up fencing. Do you think that is something that you would like to do?"

"No sewing? What about fishing and gardening?"

The woman laughed, "Only if you want to. I have a nice green house that if you want to work with plants, I can give you a small section of it. There isn't any place in Ishgard to fish but I'm sure there will be days that you can go on a outing and fish if you so wish." A wide smile grew on Mara's face. "Now, shall we go and fetch you father and Aymeric so they can carry your belongings to the carriage?" She held out her hand to Mara.

Mara took her hand and looked up at the Vis-countess, "I knew you would be kind, just like Aymeric. Thank you for taking me as a ward."

"Oh sweet child, we're going to have so much fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the slow burn. They'll get to adulthood soon but I am having fun writing them as children before shit starts to hit the fan. I admit that I had a couple of threatening tears when I started the conversation between the Vis-countess and Mara.
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


	3. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To bring about change, you must not be afraid to take the first step. We will fail when we fail to try. - Rosa Parks

"One two three four five six, one, two, three, four, five, six... Mistress Mara you are out of step again!" A cane hit the floor with a thud and Mara was a beet red with embarrassment. She gave an apologetic look towards Aymeric. That was their twentieth attempt at the dance. She would misstep or turn incorrectly at different points of the Minuet. Their dance instructor sighed, "Mayhaps we should do a simple waltz instead of the minuet, yes?" Mara bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Master Haurchefant, you need to work on your waltz, so you will partner with Mistress Mara, but let us show her the steps first, yes?" Mara knew some of the steps for a waltz but her governess had given up on teaching her dance in favor of dancing with a soldier. 

She stepped to stand next to Aymeric and crossed her arms as she watched their instructor and Haurchefant. Aymeric bumped her with his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it Mara, you'll get it." he whispered encouragement to her. She could only nod. Mara learned two suns in that Haurchefant tends to escape from his lessons to join Aymeric's lessons, dance being one of them. 

"Now, we'll start with the simple box step, Mistress Mara, watch and then you will try it with Master Haurchefant." Mara watched as they started. "Starting with your left, move forward left, side with the right, and close left foot to right foot, switch weight, now right foot becomes free, we go back with the right foot, side with the left foot and then close right foot to the left foot and switch weight and repeat." 

Mara took to chewing on her thumb nail as she watched them do the box step. "Now Mistress Mara, come.. come." Mara went over to were she was standing. The instructor spun her to face Haurchefant. "Now, greet each other..." Mara curtsied as Haurchefant bowed to her with a huge smile. "Very good! Now, Master Haurchefant, take her right hand into your left hand and place your right arm around her, this way.." The old woman placed his arm under Mara's armpit and rested his hand on her back between the shoulder blades. "Now Mara, you will place your arm here and rest your hand on his upper arm. Excellent! Aaaannnd begin, one two three, one two... stop stop stop!" Mara was looking down at her feet as she kept step with Haurchefant, barely breathing. 

"Mistress Mara, you are not at a funeral, you are at a ball!" The woman went over to them and lifted Mara's head up by her chin, "Keep your eyes up, have pride in what you are doing! Relax your shoulders and trust your partner to lead you in the dance! Do not forget to bend your knees when you switch weight." Mara looked back at Haurchefant to find him crossing his eyes at her in an attempt to make her laugh. She snickered as she went back to biting her lower lip. 

"Ready yes? Aaaannd begin, one two three, one two three, one two three. Excellent!" They kept step with the clacking of the cane hitting the floor. "Excellent! Master Haurchefant stop making faces at her!" Mara lost her count and stepped on his foot, causing his face to wrinkle in pain. "That is what happens Master Haurchefant when you try to be silly." The instructor chuckled, "Now Master Haurchefant, add the progressive basic and closed twinkle to the box step. One two three, one two three.." Mara crossed her eyes at Haurchefant to try and get him to laugh, but only making him smile more. "Excellent children! Finish the steps and then bow." The two drew their steps to a close and Mara curtsied as Haurchefant bowed. "Excellent! I want you to practice and Lord Aymeric, perhaps work on the minuet with them until our next dance lesson yes?"

"Yes ma'am." all three responded. 

After their dance instructor left, Haurchefant spoke up, "I do believe you both have the afternoon free am I correct?"

"You know my schedule Haurchefant and Mara's is much the same." Aymeric responded as he rolled his eyes. 

"Well then, I think it's time to show Mara the park don't you think my friend?"

"Park?" Mara's eyes lit up. She had been in the city for six suns and has only been in the garden learning more about plants and flowers from Marmee and to chapel.

"We have a spot at the park that we like to go to when we aren't able to leave the city to wander the forest." Aymeric stated as he went to a closet. "Ever play shuttlecock Mara?"

"Shuttlecock? Never heard of it." she responded as she went to retrieve her straw hat by the door. She noticed the two give knowing glances to each other causing her eyes to narrow with suspicion. 

Aymeric handed her a racquet and he tossed something into the air and made it bounce on his racquet before catching it. "This is a shuttlecock, and you hit it with your racquet." He explained as Haurchefant left the room. "And this is the ribbon that will be staked to the ground, you hit this over the line and try to make the other players miss their hit, if it lands on the ground, you get the point."

"So..." Mara reached over and plucked the shuttlecock from Aymeric's hand to look at it, "All I do is hit this back to you, trying to get you to miss it and if it should land on the ground, I get a point?"

"Yes." Aymeric smiled.

"Right, are we ready then?" Haurchefant returned with a waterskin slung over his shoulder and took two racquet from Aymeric.

"Who's the fourth racquet for?" Mara asked.

"For Estinien. He'll meet us there." the two boys grinned again. Mara's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched into a half smile, if the boys noticed, they didn't say as they led the way to the park. 

When they arrived at the park, it was full of children playing games or on the play sets. Governesses and mothers were sitting on benches gossiping. The afternoon sun was warm and Mara was glad to be wearing a short sleeve blue dress. The trees provided enough shade for those that wished to sit under them to keep cool and late summer flowers were in bloom. "This way!" Aymeric yelled back at her as she stopped to admire the flowers along the path. She followed them around some large bushes and found a large grassy area enclosed with trees, more bushes and flowers. No one was there, it was a hidden area that she felt was for those that wished a quite place to picnic away from children. 

Aymeric and Haurchefant were pinning down the ribbon when Estinien came up next to Mara, causing her to jump with surprise. "Welcome to Ishgard. I see they had asked if you have ever played Shuttlecock before." he asked as he looked down at Mara. He was a good five ilms taller than her, making him the tallest out of them.

"I told them that I hadn't heard of the game before. What they don't know is that I've played a similar game with the farm and ranch children. Instead of these.." she held up the racket in her hand, "We used these." She held up her empty hand and smirked. "We used the fence as the line. I'm actually quite good at the game."

Estinien started to laugh. "Competitive aren't you. I think you and I are going to get along quite nicely, when we work together. You see, they think they are better than me. But they don't know that I choose to let them win. However I don't make it easy for them. It's best out of three matches. Winner usually gets bragging rights."

Mara wasn't sure if he was telling a tall tail about letting them win. "I believe they think that they can beat me." Mara responded with a curled smile. 

Aymeric and Haurchefant came running up to them. "Estinien! Glad that you could come my friend!" Haurchefant bantered.

"You say that every time we meet here brat." Estinien remarked, making Mara and Aymeric laugh.

"You wound me my friend! Shall we place a small wager on today's match then?" Haurchefant asked with raised eyebrows and a half smile.

"What kind of wager and are we doing this as teams?" Mara asked as she gave Estinien a side glance.

Haurchefant put a finger to his lips as if in deep thought, "Hmmmm....how about myself and Aymeric as a team and you and Estinien as a team. The losers get to buy treats from the sweet shop for the winners?"

"Deal!" Estinien responded, grabbing Mara's hand to lead her to their side of the playing field. "Let's trounce them." he whispered to her.

"Let's lose the first round to make them think they will win, and then we will trounce them." Mara countered and Estinien laughed with approval.

"First to twelve points wins and two wins out of three?" Aymeric yelled out.

"Agreed!" Mara and Estinien yelled back in unison.

Mara and Estinien followed their plan by letting them win the first match. The second match it was 12-4 and the third was 12-1. Mara jumped and hugged Estinien as they claimed victory and he laughing with her. Aymeric and Haurchefant were out of breath as they watched the winners celebrated. "That's the happiest that I've seen him in awhile." Aymeric observed.

Haurchefant nodded, "I believe we've been hustled? Is that the word Aymeric?" Haurchefant asked, as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

"Yes... we have been hustled." the two laughed. They made their way over to them, Aymeric stopping to pluck a bluebell flower from a stem and Haurchefant picking a blade of grass to chew on.

Both still laughing, Mara sat down in the cool shade and took off her straw hat, placing it next to her as she leaning against the tree. Estinien laid down not far from her and letting the cool grass cool him. Aymeric approached them, doing a sweeping bow as he held the blossom out to Mara. "For you my lady..."

"Ah, a bluebell... a symbol of humility." She noted as she held it to her nose to smell the fragrance. She look back up to him to see ice blue eyes staring back at her, holding such humor. She smiled back, glad that her cheeks were already rosy from the exercise and the heat of the sun. "Come and sit for the shade is nice and cool." she said as she patted the ground next to her.

"Gladly!" Aymeric sat next to her and leaned against the tree. 

Haurchefant flopped down on the ground and handed the waterskin to her. "You look as if you need a drink! We wouldn't want you passing out from the heat! Drink up!" He laid down on the grass next to her, staring up to the leaves of the tree and beyond. "I do believe you lied to us Mara."

"In what way?" She asked as she finished tying her hair up with a ribbon. "If I recall, Aymeric had asked me if I ever played shuttlecock. I responded that I hadn't heard of it before. Tis not my fault that you assumed that I didn't know how to play. It's called Battledore by those of us that live outside of the city." She opened the waterskin and took a drink before handing it to Aymeric. "I believe the two of you owe us a sweet. I had heard of a chocolate brownie that is to die for, I will take that as my winnings." She smiled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"And I'll take a lemon tart." Estinien declared laughing all the harder.

The four of them sat in comfortable silence, letting the breeze cool them. Mara's thoughts wondered to the laughing children that played on the other side of the bushes. She had noticed that they were children of the noble houses in the Pillars. Did the children of the Brume have a park to play in, she wondered? "Do the children in the Brume have a park?" she asked.

Haurchefant sat up and looked at her, "What brought that question on?"

Mara looked at the bluebell blossom and twirled it between two fingers, "I just noticed that everyone here is from the Pillars. Children living outside of the city has the forest to play for the most part. I'm curious, what do the children living in the Brume have?"

"They have the streets and the ruins of fallen buildings." Estinien lamented as he continued to look up at the sky.

"The Brume is in constant repair. Housing and businesses are a priority, everything else... well.. isn't on the list." Aymeric emphasized.

"Are the dragon attacks that frequent?" Mara asked.

"Enough that it deters people from investing much into rebuilding." Haurchefant uttered, with the blade of grass clinched between his teeth.

Mara's thoughts were in turmoil. The villages always helped each other after an attack but yet the high houses of Ishgard weren't willing to help those in the Brume because it wasn't profitable?

Haurchefant seeing the conflict on her face rolled over and situated himself to lay his head on her lap. "Don't be cross Mara."

"How can I not be cross? Is it not the High Houses' responsibility to protect those that that we depend on for our creature comforts?"

There was long pause before anyone said anything, all four thinking on Mara's question. Aymeric sighed and spoke, "Some day, there will be changes. What is it that you want to do Mara, to bring change?"

Mara thought as she tickled Haurchefant's nose with the blossom. He was making faces at her again, trying to distract her from her thoughts. She thought about what Marmee had told her when she questioned the woman about taking speaking lessons with Aymeric. _"If you want to enact change, you must first be able to clearly speak with confidence and convection, even when you may harbor doubts. I see great possibilities coming from you just as I do with Aymeric."_ she was told.

Mara looked up at the sky, "I want to help end the war, either as a soldier or as a mediator between the dragons and Ishgard. This eye for eye has gone on for to long and more deaths on both sides is not the answer." The three boys looked at her with surprise, as they were not expecting to hear that from her.

Haurchefant took her hand that held the blossom to stop her from tickling him more and looked directly at her, "That is a most noble cause..."

"Do not tell me that it's a fool's errand." Mara interrupted as she met his gaze, daring him to say something more. All she saw was admiration. 

Aymeric rested his hand on her other hand to get her attention, "Mara.." he waited until she was looking at him, "That isn't what he was going to say. I speak for the three of us as we have asked each other what we would do once we are able to... all three of us has said the same thing, bring a end to the war. If it is to be a fool's errand, then let us all be the fool?"

Mara stared at him for a moment, looking for anything that may tell he was just humoring her, finding nothing but sincerity. She looked to Estinien to find that he rolled to his side and was resting his head on his hand, waiting for her to respond. Looking down at Haurchefant, he just smiled and nodded. She smiled back, "Then let us be fools." she declared.

"We have a few years before we can do anything, until then, let us do our best in learning everything that can aid us with this fool's errand. One step at a time." Aymeric suggested. He smiled as they all nodded in agreement.

"I still expect my lemon tart." Estinien grumpily stated as he rolled back onto his back, causing everyone to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun researching and writing the about dancing and badminton. Having played badminton with my siblings, I know full well the competition to be had. I hope I was successful in my writing for this chapter. 
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


	4. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Mara became a ward and moved to Ishgard. She is now twelve with Haurchefant having just turned thirteen and Aymeric and Estinien being sixteen, old enough to go to battle.

Mara sat on the edge of a rock with her feet in the swimming hole that was not far from Claud's cabin. The hole was fed by a hot spring and by snow melt off from the top of the mountain, keeping it at the perfect temperature for swimming in. She had been reading a book on past military strategies, that she was barrowing from Aymeric, when the boys jumped into swimming hole with just their knickers on. All three had hit a growth spurt over the winter and were all taller than she. She also noticed that Aymeric and Estinien had more hair and their muscles were definitely more defined. Their voices finally stopped cracking and dropped, Estinien being a baritone and Aymeric a tenor . She could no longer tease them about their voices. Haurchefant on the other hand, his voice was all over the place and had a little stubble trying to grow. Mara loved teasing him and he would just laugh, never conscious of himself. She closed the book and stretched her arms above her. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her arms, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. 

Claud wasn't far from them. He had been designated as chaperone over the four of them when they all visited from Ishgard. This was the first time he took them all to his cabin. She had spent a number of summers at the cabin with her parents and Claud. She would get to sleep in the loft that over looked the main room and her parent's would take one room with Claud in the other room. There was a shared bath that sat between the two rooms. The kitchen and sitting area was the main room. At the opposite end of the cabin, there were windows that overlooked the valley. The main feature was the hot spring on the other side of those windows and the door that led to it. This time, she got the smaller of the two bedrooms and the boys took the loft. 

When they had arrived at Camp Dragonhead that morning, there was more activity than normal, it was almost the to the level of a on coming dragon attack. Messengers were running in and out in various directions. When she asked her father if there was a dragon attack coming, he told her no and not to worry about it. Shortly after her father left her to give orders, Claud came up and told them that they were going to the cabin and won't be staying in Camp Dragonhead. The boys loved the cabin and gave her a hard time about not telling them about it, to which she would just advise that it hadn't occurred to her to tell them.

"Mara! Why don't you come in? The water is perfect!" Haurchefant shouted at her before he was dunked by Estinien.

"And get dunked by you lot? No thanks! Maybe another day." she responded with one eye opening to look at them. She stretched again before laying down on the boulder with her arms under her head.

The three stopped what they were doing and looked at her. This was the first time she hadn't joined them and she loved to swim. She was the fastest of them all and is able to hold her breath the longest. Most of all, she could sneak up on them to pull them under. It had become a game to see who can catch her before she could catch them.

"Is she ill?" Estinien asked.

"She may still be ill from whatever it was that was ailing her yesterday." Aymeric guessed.

"She's ill? She hasn't said anything about it and she doesn't look ill!" Haurchefant looked puzzled.

Aymeric splashed water at him. "Shhh... quite down! She was really upset and crying yesterday morning. She went running to Marmee's room crying and about knocked me over as I was heading down to break fast. When I followed her to see what was wrong she slammed the door in my face. She didn't do any of her lessons! When I asked Marmee if she was ill, I just got a smile and told not to worry about it. She told me that she would talk to me about it later." The three looked at her again and saw her get up clenching around her waist. She ran over to her pack that was sitting next to Claud and took out what looked like a vile and drank it's contents. Claud must have asked her something and she nodded in response as she sat down next to him.

Haurchefant moved to go and check on her but Estinien stopped him by dunking him under the water. 

"Thal's balls! What in the seven hells was that for?" Haurchefant sputtered when he resurfaced.

"The two of you are dumber than a goobue's mossy arse! Leave her be, she's fine." he scolded.

"How do you know?" Haurchefant retorted.

Estinien looked at the two before him and saw the confusion and questioning on their faces. "She's... you know..." when they still didn't understand he growled and ran his hand through over his face. "Gods... do I really have to spell it out for the two of you? You both are suppose to be smarter than I." He moved closer to them and whispered, "She started her first cycle. That vile you saw her drink, I'm sure that is something to help lessen any pain she may have. My Ma.. Shite.. has no one truly explained.." Estinien was turning red and shook his head in disbelief, "I'm not going to explain it to you. Ask to your parents!" He started to swim towards the shore and turns back to them, pointing at Aymeric, "AND YOU! You're the same age as I!" He chided and continued to the shore.

Aymeric closed his eyes as he groaned and Haurchefant turned beet red. The two then looked at each other and nervously chuckled as they headed for the shore. 

Mara watched and heard most of the exchange between her friends. At first she blushed at the thought of them finding out that she had started her cycle. Yesterday she would have been horrified about it, but she remembered what Marmee had told her, _'It's natural and one should never be embarrassed by it, no matter what the church says about such things.'_ She took a bite of the meat sandwich that they had packed for a picnic. "They aren't exactly quite are they uncle?" 

"Aye.." He took out his tobacco pouch and pipe. "Ye want me to speak to them?" he asked as he tapped the tobacco into the pipe.

Mara eyed a very annoyed Estinien as he stomped his way to them. "No... I think Estinien has done that for us." her lips twisted into a smile. She reached into the pack and pulled out a sandwich for Estinien. He took it as he flopped down next to her with a grunt. The other two came up and sat down, still blushing, Mara handed them their sandwiches. As she looked at them, they wouldn't meet her gaze. "So now, you are quite as church mice..." A rider coming up to them interrupted her teasing.

"Ser Brame, you're requested back at Camp Dragonhead immediately. He has awoken." the messenger reported.

"So it has started?" Claud asked as he put his pipe out.

"Aye, the fighting so far is staying within Silvertear." Claud nodded and stood.

"Wyrmblood, Ser Bale has also asked that you report to him."

Estinien nodded as he reached for his clothing. The rider turned on his chocobo, headed back towards Camp Dragonhead. 

Mara looked at her uncle, "Uncle, what is happening?" she asked as she started to gather her belongings. 

"You three head back to the cabin. We'll be back once we know it's safe. Do not leave the cabin. I'll have word sent to your parents that you are safe." 

"Uncle!" Mara shouted to get his attention, trying not to panic.

"The Garleans have moved on Mor Dhona and have awoken Midgardsormr. He'll be calling the Dravanian Horde. We have to be ready if either side turns towards us." He moved to Mara and put his hand on top of her head. "I know that you want to help. Once the danger has passed and if your help is needed, I'll come and get you. You're not ready to take up the sword and shield in battle."

Estinien was swinging up onto his chocobo. Aymeric handed him the reins, "You be careful. Remember, you and I get to participate in the tournament this year." He turned to Claud, "I wish you would take me with."

Claud smiled and clasped Aymeric's shoulder, "Do you have your armor?" he asked, Aymeric shook his head no, "Worry not lad, I need you and Haurchefant to keep her safe. There are spare weapons in the large bedroom."

Mara gasped in anger, "I don't need anyone protecting me!" she crossed her arms.

Claud laughed, "Aye, how about keep her from getting into trouble then." She stuck her tongue out him. He took her into his arms for a hug, "Some day, I will be happy to have you next to me in battle, until then please do as I ask?" She nodded as she hugged him back. "Lads.." he nodded at Aymeric and Haurchefant. "Estinien, let's get going."

Mara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She cursed at herself as she had never felt like this when her father and uncle had gone to battle before. She turned on her heels and headed to her mount with the other two following.

That night, the three of them didn't eat much. As it got dark, they could see what looked like orange falling stars, coming down on the other side of the mountain range, knowing it to be debris from airships. The three of them sat on the couch watching, with Mara between the two. "How long do you think it will last?" she asked.

"Until one side retreats or is killed." Aymeric responded.

Mara yawned and stretched her arms above her. "Why don't you go to bed?" Haurchefant suggested.

"I want to stay here in case Estinien comes back tonight." She pulled her knees up to her chest and chewed the side of her cheek.

Aymeric watched her start chewing the inside of her cheek. He had learned that she would do that when she was over upset and trying not to let her emotions show. She would bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought or unsure of herself. "We will wait together. I'm sure he's fine." He placed his arm over Mara's shoulders to comfort her. He pulled a pillow that he was leaning on and placed it on his lap. "Here, lay down at least."

Mara only laid her head on his shoulder. Haurchefant moved closer to her and nudged her with his shoulder. "Mara.. go on and lay down. Here, you can even put your feet on my lap." Mara eyed him, "I promise I won't tickle your feet." he bantered as he rolled his eyes.

Before she could respond, a white beam of light, from where the battle was, shot up to the sky and sent a shock wave of white light towards them. The three stood up in awe as it faded. It was moment later that they heard and felt the shockwave. "By the twelve.. what was that?" Haurchefant gasped.

Mara grasped the side of her head as she felt a sharp stab to her temple.

_**'Hear.'** _

The pain was gone as quickly as it came on. Mara looked around her to see where a woman's voice came from.

"I..I don't know." Aymeric responded to Haurchefant's question. The small orange explosions had stopped and there was just a few streaks of orange caused by falling debris, then nothing.

The boys hadn't noticed anything happening to her. She shook her head and then looked back out towards where the battle had been. "Is it over?" Mara asked.

"It looks like it." Aymeric responded as he rolled his shoulders and then sat down. "I imagine that Estinien and Ser Claud will return soon."

Haurchefant sat down and slumped back with a sigh. "I look forward to hearing the details and the knowledge that our friend is safe."

Mara sat down as she buried her face in her hands and quietly started to cry. All the emotions that she had been fighting to keep under control from the day came flooding out. Haurchefant and Aymeric looked at each other and saw panic in the other's face. "What's wrong?" Haurchefant mouthed to Aymeric.

Aymeric raised his shoulders with not knowing, "I don't know!" he mouthed back.

They were use to her being angry and receiving biting retorts from her when she was upset. The worse was when she was really angry, she would just stare at them, her gaze felt like it would pierce their very soul. Then, just as they would start to squirm from her staring at them, she would walk away without saying a word. But crying hasn't been her thing to do, at least not in front of them.

Aymeric placed his hand on her back and started to pat her. "Mara? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I.... I'm relieved?" she sobbed into her hands. "I'm confused..." she laid down on her side, placing her head onto Aymeric's lap. "I wish Marmee was here.." she lamented. She tucked her feet next to Haurchefant.

Aymeric remembered seeing Mara laying in Marmee's lap much the same way she was now laying in his. Marmee was combing Mara's hair with her fingers to sooth the crying girl. Aymeric started to comb his fingers through her hair and he instantly felt her relaxing. 

Haurchefant took a blanket that laid on the back of the couch and draped it over her. He rested his arm on her hip and rubbed small circles with his thumb on her upper arm, their ministrations lulling her to sleep. 

  
Mara awoke hearing movement on the patio that surrounded the hot spring tub on the other side of the large windows. Estinien had landed there to come in instead of going through the front door. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains, making the sky a orange, pink and purple. She then became aware that Haurchefant had slumped over and had his head on her hip with his arm extended along the back of her arm. Aymeric had his head back against the corner of the couch and his arm resting on top of hers with his hand holding her hand.

She looked up to where Estinien stood in his armor, looking down at the three of them. Mara smiled at him, "You've made it home! We tried to stay awake to greet you." she whispered.

He knelt down to the floor before her and leaned in, "You should be in bed little girl." he huffed.

"And miss one of my best friends return?" she retorted back.

He turned to lean against the couch with his side and rested his head on Aymeric's knee, his forehead almost touching Mara's forehead. "How are you feeling sprout? Are you still having any pains?" He smirked at her as she flinched with his use of his nickname for her.

"Don't call me sprout.." she hissed. "And not enough pain for me to take any medicine right now." 

"I can call you brat if you want?" he chuckled.

"Mmm.. that's my name, she can't have it." Haurchefant sleepily hummed as he adjusted his position to his back and dangling his legs over the arm of the couch. Mara adjusted her legs to rest between his side and the edge of the couch. "Glad am I to see you my friend." Haurchefant yawned out.

"Do you not want to get out of your armor?" Aymeric sleepily questioned as he stretched his arms above him and then returning his hand to cover Mara's.

"I will. Let me enjoy this just a bit." Estinien growled. Without thinking, he reached up and laid his hand on top of Mara's and Aymeric's hands. Haurchefant moved his hand and let it rest palm up next their hands. Mara lifted her hand for him to slid his under hers.

Mara smiled to herself. This was the first time that Estinien had allowed himself to be close to the three of them. She always thought of him cat like, stand offish and watching from a distance. Then slowly moving closer, learning to trust, and finally, it would curl up on your lap or next to you. The four of them, being this close just felt... right she thought.

_**'Hear..'** _

_**'Feel..'** _

Mara waited to see if the others reacted to what she was hearing. When they didn't, she frowned and a unsettle feeling ran through her. She closed her eyes and focused on the breathing of her best friends to sooth her until it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this went in a different direction that I had originally planned. I had the first part of this chapter just pop into my head and not leave me alone. So it had to be written and thus it took a different route than I had intended for them to witness the Battle of Silvertear Skies. I hope it made you laugh some as it did me.
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


	5. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara looked up to the sky to see swirling black clouds with a bright white light at the center, fire balls falling from it. Panic started to set in, 'Is this an attack?' she thought. She looked at her uncle and two friends still talking as if there was nothing wrong. The world started to spin and her breathing quickened, she had to warn them. "Run..." but it was only a whisper as she fell from the chocobo.

Mara sat on the back of her chocobo with her eyes closed, letting it just follow the others. Her head was splitting and the movement from riding a chocobo wasn't helping it any. Claude was escorting them back to the Gates of Judgement answering questions from Aymeric and Haurchefant concerning the battle they watched from the cabin the previous night.

_**"Hear..."** _

_**"Feel..."** _

_**"Think..."** _

Mara looked up to the sky to see swirling black clouds with a bright white light at the center, fire balls falling from it. Panic started to set in, _'Is this an attack?'_ she thought. She looked at her uncle and two friends still talking as if there was nothing wrong. The world started to spin and her breathing quickened, she had to warn them. "Run..." but it was only a whisper as she fell from the chocobo.

Aymeric heard something hit the ground behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he found Mara's chocobo slowly coming to a stop and Mara laying in a heap on the ground. "Mara!" he shouted as he came to a halt and slid off of his chocobo. He ran over to her, dropping to his knees, gently lifting her to lay on him. He checked her over for any wounds, pausing when he heard her whispering.

"Do you see?" She slowly lifts her arm and points towards the sky, "Fireballs...do you see them?" she whimpered.

He looked to where she was pointing as Claude and Haurchefant had joined him, "Mara, there's nothing there." She was pale and beads of sweat was gathering on her forehead. "Claude, something is wrong with her... she's seeing things."

Claude knelt down and examined her, "She's feverish, we need to get her home." He lifted her into his arms and headed back to his chocobo with Aymeric following. Haurchefant took the reins of Mara's chocobo and led it over to his. "Aymeric, hold her while I mount up. I'll carry her." Aymeric nodded and held her until Claude had mounted his chocobo. With the help of Aymeric, they were able to get her settled and secured in front of Claude. As soon as Aymeric was mounted, all three pushed their chocobos to a run towards Ishgard.

Jean looked at his daughter with worry. "Aether sickness? Are you sure?" he asked.

Viscountess de Boral nodded. "All of her symptoms match those related to aether sickness. Some how, her body all of a sudden has an overabundance of aether. There has been some documentation of a child going through puberty to have a sudden increase of aether, giving them aether sickness." She could still see the questions Jean had. "I'm not an expert when it comes to aether Jean, what I know is what I learned from a very old friend. Everyone is made up of aether and has aether flowing through them. Normally, that flow will grow as that person does and causes no issues. Some, like Mara, has a flood of aether, like a swollen river after a heavy rain. It's rare for aether sickness to happen this way. The most common cause of aether sickness is being exposed to a high amount aether."

Jean sat down on the bed and took Mara's hand into his. "Did we catch it in time?"

"I believe so. We've been giving her potions that the Alchemists said will help." she explained.

"How long will she be like this?"

"I do not know. Her body needs time to adjust to the influx of aether." the Viscountess advised.

Jean sighed "Well, I will leave her in your hands. Edmont has provided me with a room to stay in as long as I need to. If anything changes, you can find me there. Thank you...for everything that you have done for her."

  
Aymeric was leaning against the wall outside of Mara's room when Jean and his mother came out. Jean stopped and clapped a hand on Aymeric's shoulder, "Aymeric, I understand that you will be entering the tournament this year."

"Yes sir, I believe I'm ready. Estinien will also be entering."

"I look forward to watching the two of you and your father would be proud." Jean smiled.

"Thank.. thank you sir." Aymeric was surprised. He watched the older man head down the stairs.

"Marmee.. may I..." he wanted to go in and see Mara. The Viscountess smiled and gave a nod as she followed Jean down the stairs.

Aymeric looked at the still form of Mara as he sat down on the bed. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, one would think her dead and that thought shook him. He took the wet rag from her forehead and to rewet it in the bowl of hot water that sat on the stand. 

"You know... you're giving us a good scare." he mused as he placed the rag back on her forehead. "Haurchefant is refusing to leave until you awaken. Don't worry, Marmee made him go and get some sleep. He's across the hall in my room. Estinien doesn't know that you're ill." He placed his hand on hers, finding that it was still cold and clammy. Swallowing he continued to speak to her, "We feel that the news will distract him from his mission to survey Mor Dhona with Ser Bale. So, you'll need to be well when he returns or I'm going to get a pounding from him."

His thumb rubbed little circles in the palm of her hand. "Tomorrow is Iceday and I know that you normally go to the Brume. I'll take the crate of food to the latest family that you've been helping." He studies her face to see if there is any reaction but is sadden when he didn't see one. Imagining her getting flustered at being found out made him chuckle. "It's no secret that you've been going to the Brume. Haurchefant and I have been following you to make sure that no harm comes to you. But...everyone that you encounter in the Brume is always friendly to you. You some how always bring out the best in people. We witnessed someone try to return your coin pouch after they took it from you. Their leader was standing not far making sure that it was returned. But instead of being upset that your gil was stolen, you just smiled and told him to keep it. Some day, I would like to know the story of how you won over the local thieves guild." He raised her hand to his lips to kiss her. "I'll be sure to also buy the lot of flowers from the flower girl when I go. Mara... you have to get better. The people of the Brume love you.. I lo...we love you and don't want to lose you."

  
Mara awoke to find herself in her bed with blankets piled on top of her. She pushed the blankets off of her and breathed heavily from the effort. She squeezed her eyes shut as she moved her legs and sat up, her body aching. She opened her eyes and looked around the room to find a bundled blanket on the floor by the high back chair that sat next to the fireplace and another bundled on the window seat. There were fresh flowers that sat in a vase on the nightstand. She looked at the chronometer and saw that it was just past ten and half bells. Her room felt stuffy, she needed some air. She slowly stood and took a tentative step, using her bed to steady herself. She was out of breath by the time she got the end of her bed, supporting herself on the bedpost. The windowed doors to the balcony was only a few steps away from her. "Why am I so weak?" she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She opened her eyes and with determination, fixed them on the doors. She took one step, her body protesting on shaky legs, a second step and a third. She was almost there, her feet were now in the sun beam coming from the doors. The fourth step, her legs wouldn't support her any further and she fell forward.

Aymeric walked into Mara's room to find the bed empty and Haurchefant bumping into him. "Mara?" He scanned the room and found her on the floor near the balcony doors. "Shite!" As he started to rush over to her, Estinien landed on the balcony. Haurchefant rushed to let him in as Aymeric knelt down next to Mara. "Mara?" He turned and lifted her to where he can see her face. "What are you dong?"

"Is she alright?" Haurchefant asked as he too knelt next to her. 

Estinien placed his lance against the wall and moved to close the balcony doors.

"Please.. leave them open.. I want some fresh air." Mara asked as she saw what he was going to do. "I'm fine... just weak." She looked at the three faces that looked down on her. "My best friends...you are all so worried, I'm sorry." She gave them a weak smile. 

"Let's get you back into bed little one." Aymeric said as he picked her up and saw a of look on irritation from Estinien.

Once they saw her settled back into bed and made sure that she hadn't hurt herself in falling, they began to relax some. Aymeric and Haurchefant sat on the side of the bed with Estinien leaning against the bed post at the foot of the bed. 

Mara looked at them sheepishly, "The fireballs..."

"There wasn't any falling fireballs. It was a hallucination from aether sickness." Aymeric interrupted her.

"Aether sickness? How? She wasn't anywhere near the explosion in Silvertear." Estinien asked.

"What do you mean? Did others fall ill?" Haurchefant asked.

"Yes, there were several villagers that weren't able to escape to a safe distance that became ill with aether sickness. Then there are reports of a few soldiers with mild effects, like headaches and nausea." Estinien answered. "I'm sure that you all will hear of this soon... Mor Dhona is contaminated by the ceruleum leak and the mass amount of aether released from Midgardsonmr's death. The old wyrmking destroyed the Empire's flagship by wrapping himself around it and crushing it. It resulted in the ceruleum explosion and his death."

"The pillar of light and the resulting shockwave?" Aymeric inquired.

Estinien nodded and then added, "The village was destroyed."

"Estinien..... did anyone else have a vision of fireballs falling from the sky or... or heard a voice?" Mara asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." he responded.

"Mara, you heard a voice?" Haurchefant questioned.

Mara nodded, "It was a woman's voice. I heard one word just after we saw the explosion. Hear... and then I heard her again, after you returned," she looked as Estinien, "but then it was, hear and feel. When I thought I saw the sky opening up with the fireballs it was, hear, feel and think."

"Why did you not say something to us?" Aymeric asked.

Mara thought on it and did wonder why she didn't say something at the time that it was happening. Nothing prevented her from it and she knew they would have listen to her. All she could do was frown and shake her head, "I.. I don't know why. I'm sorry." She looked down and played with an errant string from the quilt. "How long was I asleep for?" Mara asked.

"Twelve suns. We've been worried... Marmee said that aether sickness affects people differently. We weren't sure how long it was going to take for you to come back to us." Aymeric responded.

"You all must be tired... just returning home and the two of you sleeping in my chair and window seat." Mara started to bite her lip.

"Hey, don't worry about us. Now is the time to focus on getting better in time for the tournament, it's in a fortnight!" Haurchefant quipped.

"I expect a favor from you. I don't want to be the only one not wearing one." added Estinien.

"And I as well." Aymeric joined.

Mara looked up in shock, "ME? I'm only twelve... why would you want a favor from a child? I know that there are other girls that will be vying for your attention and besides.... I can't sew."

"It doesn't have to be sewed, it can be anything as long as it comes from the heart. And I doubt there are other girls that are interested for my attention, let alone Estinien's." Aymeric pressed a finger to her forehead and lightly pushed her head as if drilling the thought into her. 

"Estinien is too grumpy for others to like him enough to give him a favor. So it's all on you my friend." Haurchefant laughed.

Estinien slapped the back of Haurchefant's head, "I am right here Brat and I don't want anyone else's favor, just the one from a best friend."

"So you would wear one from me if I was to make one for you?" Haurchefant smirked.

"I said best friend.." Estinien teased back.

"Ack, you wound me!" Haurchefant clutched at his heart and fell back on the bed, flinging his other arm over his eyes.  
  
Aymeric and Mara started to laugh as Estinien just smirked. They were interrupted by someone coughing at the doorway of Mara's room. The four turned to find Marmee standing there with her arms crossed. "Thank you for advising me that she had awaken." she said as a eyebrow raised in annoyance. She walked into the room towards the group. "Estinien.. good to see you home safely. Please use the front or back door, not the balcony doors to a girl's chambers."

Estinien cleared his throat and stood more upright, "Ye..yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

She turned to look at Haurchefant, "Haurchefant?"

"Yes Marmee?"

"Go and fetch her father as you promised to do." Her lips fought a smile.

His eyes went wide as he jumped up from the bed, "I'm sorry.. I just..I'll go right now." He dashed out of the room.

"Aymeric, shouldn't you be getting ready for your training session?"

Aymeric looked at the chronometer and saw that he would need to rush, turning back to Mara, "I'm sorry but I need to go. I'll be back and will catch you up on everything." He lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss on her knuckles, "I am glad to see you awake." He smiled as he got up to leave. 

"I will go with you." Estinien advised as he retrieved his lance. He stopped next to Mara and placed his hand on top of her head, "I meant what I said, I don't want anyone else's favor but yours. Get better... I need my sprout cheering me on." He gave her a smile and followed Aymeric.  
  
Marmee sat down on the bed and took Mara's hand into hers. "It is good to see you awake. We've been worried about you, a lot of people have."

"I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did not intend to get sick, it was something that just happened. Never apologize for something that you can not control." She adjusted herself to look more directly at Mara. "Mara, what is troubling you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I saw fireballs falling from the sky and heard a woman's voice telling me to hear, feel and think and that I don't think it was part of me being ill?" she considered.

Marmee thought on her question before answering with a question, "What makes you think that it wasn't part of you being ill?"

"I don't know.. it is just a feeling that is deep inside. I can't explain it."

"I believe you. Do you know that there are stories of great heroes from all over the Star that had experienced the same thing?" Mara shook her head, "It's true. Remember when I told you that I see great things coming from you? It is already happening now, you helping in the Brume, Estinien allowing others to get close to him, it is all your doing. The four of you will accomplish many things for Ishgard and you not only for Ishgard but also for the star, just like past heroes."

Mara thought on what she was just told and stored it away to think on later. "Have you been sending the food to the Clarey family?" Mara asked.

Marmee gave a little chuckle, "Aymeric and Haurchefant went in your place. They had thought that they wouldn't be accepted in your place but found out that everyone already knew who they were."

Mara smiled, "I knew they were fallowing me on my second trip to the Brume. I had several people ask me if they were stalkers, then some started to call them my admirers. The older women keep asking me when I was going to choose one to marry. Some of the younger children have told me that there is betting on whom I will pick. I just tell them that they won't know for a very long time." Mara started to bit her bottom lip again, "Marmee.... they asked for a favor from me. I don't know what to do!" it came out more of a whine, causing the woman to laugh.

"What ever do you mean?"

"They want to carry my favor at the tournament. I can't sew.."

"My child, for someone that claims they don't want to marry for a long time, you are over worrying about favors to them." A distressed look came over Mara's face that made her laugh even more. "Worry not, a ribbon or two will work just fine. Or one of your kerchiefs or even a flower will work. Now... you need to take your medicine and I'll have a light meal brought up for you. Your father should be here soon, so no more worries?"

Mara nodded with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update at least once a week on this story line but work may get in the way. Again, I just love writing these pre-teens/teens.
> 
> Constructive feed back is welcome!
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


End file.
